futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American Civil War (zombieguy2006)
The Second American Civil War was a major conflict on American soil and the worst civil war since the Syrian Civil War, and was also caused the 4th impeachment of a U.S president, when Trump was impeached in 2023. The civil war had the most fatalities on U.S soil since The War of 1812, and had most NATO members aid the government, when the war broke out. By the time the war ended, nearly 500,000 civilians had died, along with nearly 3.5,000,000 combatants when it ended. Before the Civil War The civil war was brewing when the 2016 election rolled around when Republican candidate, Donald Trump, won the election. Outrage happened, due to the stuff he had said, liking banning Muslims from entering the U.S from 7 countries, which, caused controversy as it violated the constitution. Another issue with him to the public, was the idea of building a border wall between the U.S and Mexico, which to many, seemed unpractical, and a waste of money. His reputation got worse, when he decided to ban transgender people from joining the military due to medical costs, which was proven false, and had destroyed he relations with the majority of the public. But, when the 2020 election rolled around, and with his reputation destroyed, with controversial bills, and the infamous "Trump Care", which had was suppose to improve healthcare, compared to Obamacare. However, it left nearly 2.5 million people without health care, causing many for his impeachment, but Congress didn't impeach him. Many of his Bills didn't help either, as it led to a drop of people in the workforce, mainly after signing a bill that erased many of Obama's progress for the LGBT community and for women. With Democratic candidate, James Smith, speaking against oppression of minorities (LGBT, disabled, immigrants etc.) which had him as the popular vote, which had angered many Trump supporters. Seemingly facing no re-election, Trump snuck to Smith's hotel in Virginia for final speech, and cut the brakes on his car and left. The next morning, Smith and his vice president, Nick Anders, headed to D.C, when he lost control of his car, and got hit by a train, and died on the scene, giving Trump the re-election by default. But, after only 10 days, police had evidence that Smith's car was sabotaged, and had surveillance footage of Trump cutting the car, but the police were bribed to claim it was just an accident. When the public found out, and Congress didn't impeach Trump, civil war broke out. Civil war breaks out When protesters protested in front of the White House, some protesters had brought guns, starting the civil war. Clashes happened in New York, Dallas, Washington, St Louis and Raleigh. With Trump struggling to maintain control, asked for NATO members for help, but with previous incidents, like the G20 incident in Hamburg, or the support of the Philippines president's genocide of drug users, leaving him alone, with the U.S military to maintain control. Besides Trump supporters and Neo-Nazis, it seemed like the war would end and Trump wouldn't be impeached, but the government was against him, threats of impeachment raised. But, as it dragged on, riots became battles, and by 2021, both sides had major losses, but on the rebel side, many radical trump supporters or Neo-Nazis, many minorities were killed Rebels get the upper hand After March 2021, government control of the Midwest was lost to the Radicals and Neo-Nazis, and was slowly losing the west coast. But in the east coast, many rebels were defeated, since most states were democratic, compared to the Midwest, which was way more republican. As the conflict continued, control over the nuclear control became a problem, due to Trumps issue with nuclear weapons, even planning to nuke Syria, to end their civil war, but was rejected. With this concern, U.N peacekeepers were sent to end the war, but were killed by the extremists. After that, France and the U.K helped the U.S government, but fell behind. With 3 times the forces by the government, the east coast extremists and Neo-Nazis were eliminated, but the Midwest and west coast were under heavy control of rebels, as previously mentioned, was mainly republican, along with Neo-Nazis. With this in mind, the government decided to wait for the best time to impeach Trump, as it would impact morale, thus giving them an advantage. Trump impeached, tide turns By 2023, and with hard fought rebels against 3 armies, U.S France and U.K. The government felt it the time to impeach Trump, by a vote of 89-11 and as they thought, it destroyed morale severely, and led to the rebels retreating towards the west coast, while losing half of the Midwest. By 2025, the Midwest was under government control, and the concern of rebels controlling the launch codes were diminished, along with their control. But, the rebels had an iron fist in the west coast, and caused a large stalemate in the rocky mountains, and the government called for the help of Canada, who crossed the border, can pushed rebels back out of the rocky mountains. Battle of the Rocky Mountain With Canadian forces coming from the north, and NATO forces coming from the east, Rebels doing gruella warfare became harder when winter season came around. As November cam around, snow got to 10 feet high, and many rebels weapons froze and failed, giving the government an advantage, as they drove them out in a few months. With Canadian forces coming in from the north, which rebels weren't aware of, lost the area in Montana, and began their retreat towards their main control of the west coast. as many tried to hold their ground, many were captured and killed as the government forces pushed through the mountains, but sabotaged rail lines, to slow military transports via rail along with roads. Rebellion ends, the war ends With the rebels falling back, most NATO members helping the U.S government by sending troops over, to end the civil war, before it drags on longer than ever. By 2028, The rebellion was only in Nevada, California and Arizona, and with the military surrounding on the north and east, and with no navy. The new leader, who was unknown, as multiple radical republicans claimed to be the leader, attempted to flee to Mexico, and try to cause a false flag as a distraction. But the attempt was stopped, due to the retreat to Mexico being prevented, due to the remains of Trumps wall still standing, it made fleeing come to a stonewall stop, and nearly surrendered. After escaping through an underground sewer into Mexico, the rebels tried to hide near the border, but when Canadian forces were searching by the wall, they spotted the rebels, and were arrested, ending the war. Aftermath When the war ended, it left many cities in destruction, mainly in the Midwest, and nearly 4 million dead. It also mandated that any radical candidates to be kicked out, to avoid another war, and to punish those who bribe, as that was cause of the war. Donald Trump was given a life sentence in jail, and many supporters the same. Reactions around the world were mixed as many NATO members supported the U.S government, but some, like China, thought the Trump administration was the legit government, but later switched sides. However, it did revile the corruption in the government, considering they didn't impeach Trump, whom many claimed was slowly turning the U.S into Germany of WW2, which proved that radical candidates just might be the worse one to support. Category:Civil Wars Category:United States Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe